sleep over comfort
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Dennis and Winnie have a sleep over. And When One of them has a night mare the other is there for comfort. Hope you enjoy please review. Dennis x winnie


HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY SLEEPOVER COMFORT IT'S A DENNIS X WINNIE ONESHOT SET WHEN THEY WERE STILL 5 AND HAVE A SLEEPOVER R&R

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon. When the half human half vampire Dennis was playing with his best friend Winnie, they were having a game of hide and seek. Now it Was Dennis's turn to hide; "ready or not here I come" said Winnie, as she searched around her backyard for her redheaded friend.

"Zing-zing where are you?" She called out; until she started tracking his scent with her nose. She eventually found him hiding at the side of her family house, so She decided to sneak up behind him and pounce at him. Then she started licking him over and over again as always; "Winnie Dennis time to come in now" they heard Wanda call from the kitchen window.

"Well it looks like it's time for me to go home" said Dennis with a sigh, "wait I've got an idea Dennis" said Winnie, as they both went inside; "wait here" said Winnie as she went into the kitchen. "Mum?" Asked Winnie, "yes deer" replied Wanda, "can Dennis please stay the night?" Asked Winnie,

"Well I'm okey with it. It just depends on what his mum thinks" replied Wanda as she went over to the phone and called Mavis, "hello Mavis? Winnie wants Dennis to sleepover I'm fine with it myself but I just wanted to verify it with you" said Wanda, "ok I'll tell them now bye Mavis" she said again as she hung up.

"Ok Winnie Mavis is fine with it she just has to bring his stuff over" said Wanda with a smile, "ok thanks Mum" said Winnie as she went over to Where Dennis was waiting. She then knocked him over and once again starting licking him over and over again. Once she was done she stood up before helping him up; "good news my zing my mum said that instead of going home you could stay the night" said Winnie with a smile;

"That's so Awesome Winnie" replied Dennis. As she grabbed Dennis's hand and they sped off to her room, "um I like your bedroom Winnie" complimented Dennis, "why thank you my zing I have my own room so I don't have to share with 300 annoying brothers" replied Winnie as she kissed his cheek, she cuddled up against him; her soft fur brushing on him felt great.

LATER THAT EVENING

Dennis and Winnie we're both clad in their pyjamas lying in bed watching a movie. When Wanda came in "ok you two time for bed good night " she told them, "night-night they both said before turning the tv off and looked at each other "goodnight Winnie" said Dennis as he smiled at her. "Goodnight my zing" replied Winnie as she planted a kiss on his lips, causing his cheeks to go redder then his hair.

"Oh sorry Dennis" said Winnie, "it's fine Winnie you just took me off guard. But why did you kiss me anyway?" asked Dennis, "because I want to be your girlfriend" replied Winnie with a look of guilt on her face. "Hey it's alright you just took me off Guard" replied Dennis, "I'd love to be your boyfriend" replied Dennis as Winnie cuddled closer into him and pecked him one more time on the cheek, "I love you Dennis"said Winnie as she closed her eyes; "I love you to Winnie" replied Dennis. As he turned off the TV and fell asleep soon after.

About an hour into the night Dennis woke up to go to the bath room to find Winnie wasn't at his side. So he got up to walkover the bath room, When he heard some one crying, it was Winnie. "Winnie? Whats wrong?" asked Dennis,

"Just a nightmare Dennis I'll be fine" replied Winnie. "Really What about?" asked Dennis; "when we we're attacked by Bella. And he convinced you to drain and kill me" sobbed Winnie, who then felt Dennis wrap his arms around her "Winnie werewolf I would never do that, I love you Winnie I always have and always will" he replied Kissing her;

"now let's get some sleep" said Dennis as they both went to bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

THE END

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S THAT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
